SEGUNDA PARTE DE FINN EL NUEVO REY HELADO
by carlosjim04
Summary: es una secuela disfruten avisen si quieren que cuente toda la vida de finn como rey helado


**SEGUNDA PARTE DE FINN EL NUEVO REY HELADO**

**Recordemos que RFI es para referirse a Finn como rey y RIH para la princesa flama.**

Finn se molesto con jake por que asistió a los eventos más importantes de su vida.

Jake no asistió a la coronación de finn como el nuevo rey helado, al entierro del rey Simón, ni a su matrimonio, todo esto finn ya se lo esperaba.

RFI: - Recuerdo que jake me invito a su boda con arcoíris, y yo asistí, también estuve en el nacimiento de sus 3 hijos, los 2 eventos mas importantes de su vida. Y el no vino a ninguno de los míos, dijo un poco molesto, pues tenía razones.

Con esto finn se dirigió a la casa de jake y arcoíris, conoció a sus sobrinos, invito a arcoíris a ir de visita al reino helado y ella acepto.

Antes de salir de la casa de jake, finn le dejo una nota.

**JAKE**

**Tus hijos y tu esposa están en mi reino**

**Ven a recogerlos, para que hablemos seriamente.**

**Firma: FINN EL REY HELADO**

Al llegar jake a la casa encuentra la nota sobre la mesa y la toma como un posible "secuestro", se dirige directo al reino helado y entra al palacio de mal humor.

Jake: - Rey helado, donde se encuentra mi familia?

RFI: - Primero te calmas hermano por que tu tienes la culpa de que estén aquí como "prisioneros".

Yo te invite a mis 3 eventos importantes y no fuiste a ninguno de ellos, dame una razón.

Jake: - Primero, no aprobé que aceptaras la corona del reino helado y no me presente por eso.

Segundo, no asistí al entierro de Simón por que era nuestro enemigo y esas cosas no se hacen.

Tercero, no me presente a tu boda por que tu reina te intento asesinar lo recuerdas.

RFI: - Jake lo recuerdo, pero como le dije a la reina helada yo era feliz recibiendo esos ataques, y tu lo sabes bien por lo feliz que regresaba a casa, incluso hice un jardín sobre ella aquí en el reino, caminemos para mostrártelo.

Jake: - Y que hay de mi familia?

RFI: - No te preocupes por ellos, están con mi esposa en una sala de juegos llevan hay 2 horas y Gunter les da lo que ellos pidan.

Jake: - Mi familia esta con se amenaza, dijo gritando.

RFI: - Jake no seas insolente mi esposa no es ninguna amenaza, es una reina y como tal debes respetarla. Le renegó de mal humor.

Jake: - Ok Ok Ok, lo siento, vayamos a ver tu jardín.

Finn dirigió a jake hasta el jardín alegre, abrió la puerta, y ambos hermanos entraron.

Jake: - Finn este jardín es increíble, pero por que solo de ella.

RFI: - Te dije que era sobre ella no?

Jake: - Cierto, es muy hermoso, pero eso no cambia mi opinión sobre ella.

RFI: - Vayamos entonces al punto. Tú me consideras aun tu familia?

Jake: - Finn claro eres mi hermano menor. Serás mi familia hasta que haya muerto.

RFI: - Un familiar no discrimina, ni contradice las decisiones que toma otro miembro, asiste a eventos importantes para el sin importar lo que sean.

Jake: - Finn, no me pondré en contra de lo que te dije, si eso es lo que piensas dame a mi familia para retirarme.

RFI: - Muy bien regresemos a mi palacio. Has sembrado una semilla de la que te arrepentirás.

Al regresar al palacio finn llevo a jake donde se encontraban su esposa y sus 3 hijos, después realizo un banquete en su honor.

RFI: - Damas y caballeros, este banquete es en honor de mi hermano jake y su familia, jake que a pesar de que odio mi coronación, malinterpreto el entierro de un anciano y desprecio mi matrimonio, yo digo que no es bien venido a este reino hasta que haya dado disculpas a la familia real.

Jake: - No tengo razones para disculparme Rey helado y no lo hare me entiendes.

RFI: - Las consecuencias serán graves jake lo que pase en Ooo será tu culpa por insultar a la familia real, bien cenemos todos, 幸せな夕食 (feliz cena).

Jake: Después de eso me deseas feliz cena, voy a retirarme, familia vámonos a casa.

La familia de jake aun que con hambre se fue a su casa.

Arco: 제이크 드레스의 끝에 말 그것은 그의 가족 (jake no de viste decir eso a fin lo humillaste frente a su familia)

Jake: - Yo, él fue el que me hiso sentir mal, y me pides que me disculpe.

Arco: - 제이크 드레스의 끝에 말 그것은 그의 가족 (jake a la familia no se le humicha frente a otros)

Jake: - Arcoíris, ya déjame tranquilo con eso, finn ya no es mi hermano entendiste.

Con esto jake se retira a su habitación.

EN EL REINO HELADO

Sonó el teléfono.

RIH: - Buenas noches, quien habla?

ARCO: - 제이크 드레스의 끝에 말 그것은 그의 가족 (reina, dile a finn que jake ya no lo considera su hermano)

RIH: - Muy bien, se lo diré gracias. Mi rey, llamo arcoíris.

RFI: - Y que te dijo amor?

RIH: - Me dijo que jake ya no te considera hermano.

RFI: - Ese es juego de 2, mañana lo iré a ver.

RIH: - Te lo dije o no, ahora ven para el 15.

RFI: - Si mi reina.

Al día siguiente finn fue a la casa de jake, para hablar con el, al ver que no quería le pidió a arcoíris que lo sacara.

RFI: - Arcoíris, sé que jake se encuentra, puedes sacarlo?

ARCO: - 따뜻하게 핀 (con gusto finn).

Arcoíris se dirigió donde se encontraba jake.

ARCO: - 제이크, 핀은 외부에 위치, 소금 berlo 지금 (jake, finn se encuentra afuera, sal a verlo ahora)

Jake: - Pero cielo, yo no quiero ver a finn.

ARCO: - 그것은 저와 함께 밖으로 서 관심 없다는 (no me interesa, ve a fuera con el)

RFI: - Jake o sales o te obligare congelando parte de tu casa, le grito.

Jake: - Bien finn, que es lo que quieres? Gruño molesto.

RFI: - Lo que te pedí ayer?

Jake: - Una disculpa? Bien sabes que no recibirás eso de mi parte, bien te dije que no tengo razones.

RFI: - No tienes razones? No asistes a los 3 eventos más importantes de mi vida, Ofendes a mi esposa diciéndole AMENAZA, y me humillas delante de mi esposa e invitados en la cena que hice en tu honor, yo diría que son suficientes razones para una disculpa.

Jake: - Finn, no me voy a quedar aquí escuchándote insinuar que soy el villano del cuento, me retiro.

RFI: - Jake, dilo, tu ya no me quieres como hermano y me quitaste de tu lista familiar por esos dichos "errores" que cometí, le dijo preocupado.

Jake se paro en seco, lo miro y le contesto.

Jake: - Si eso digo, te quito de mi lista familiar y te niego como hermano, gruño molesto y con mala cara.

RFI: - Jake escucha si creíste que el rey Simón era peligroso, espera a ver lo que le hará el nuevo rey helado a Ooo, por tu culpa.

Con esa amenaza finn se retira, jake se dio vuelta y lo miro marcharse.

Al día siguiente junto con arcoíris y sus 3 hijos fueron a ver a la dulce princesa y le conto todo.

Jake: - Princesa, finn me amenazo con ser peor que el rey helado Simón, después de una pelea que tuvimos.

DP: - Y a que se debió la pelea?

Jake: - Bueno…. Yooo…. Este….

ARCO: - 여러 가지 이유로 핀과 제이크 빚 사과 하 고 제이크는 그들에 게 원치 않는.

(Jake le debe disculpas a finn por muchas razones y jake no quiere darlas).

DP: - Disculpas como cuales jake.

Jake: - No tengo razones para darle disculpas es todo.

DP: - Como cuales?

ARCO: - 참석된 하지 세 가지 중요 한 이벤트, 그의 아내를 모욕 하 고 그를 모욕합니다

(No asistió a tres eventos importantes, insulto a su esposa, y lo humillo)

DP: - Si ese es el caso, lo apoyo en que le debes una disculpa. Por otro lado hablare con el, por la amenaza. Jake puedes retirarte.

La dulce princesa salió de su palacio y llamo a su ave Viernes. Se dirigió Al reino helado.

Entro en el palacio y pidió hablar con finn.

DP: - Puedo hablar con finn, reina?

RIH:- No lo se es para tratar de que me deje?

DP: - Eso fue en el pasado, esto es ahora y es algo serio.

RIH: - En ese caso, lo chamare. La reina se levanto y fue a ver a finn, amor la chiclosa quiere verte.

RFI: - Dulce Princesa en que la ayudo?.

DP: - Finn, me dijo jake que lo amenazaste, dijo que serás peor que el rey simón. Es cierto?

RFI: - Princesa, yo le voy a dar tiempo a jake para que se disculpe, si en una semana no lo hiso, en lugar de secuestrar princesas sembrare el caos en los alrededores de su casa, aun que sea en el dulce reino, de acuerdo?

DP: - Finn, deja al dulce reino fuera de esto, dijo molesta.

RFI: - Una semana princesa, una, ya sabes lo que pasara si no oigo una disculpa.

DP: - Arcoíris me dijo que el no asistió a 3 eventos importantes, insulto a tu esposa y te humillo, como es eso?

RFI: - Cuales eventos crees tu?

Mi coronación, el entierro del rey simón, y mi boda. En cuanto a los otros 2, le dijo a mi esposa AMENASA y me humillo en una cena en su honor.

DP: - Jake no fue a tu boda, pero tu asististe a la de él.

RFI: - Yo pensé que la que no asistiría serias tu, y resulto ser el, suspiro.

DP: - Yo y por qué razón no vendría a tu boda?

RFI: - Durante todo mi noviazgo con la princesa flama y la noticia de que volví con ella después de que estuvo tratando de matarme te comían los celos, como me lo decían muchos en el dulce reino.

DP: - Otra vez con lo de los celos, finn yo nunca estuve celosa, estaba preocupada por que ella era peligrosa para ti, con el hecho de ser de fuego podía matarte de quemaduras.

RFI: - Las quemaduras mas dulces que había recibido en toda mi vida, no solo eran quemaduras de dolor eran quemaduras de amor, yo las disfrutaba.

DP: - Nos desviamos del tema, como decía no puedes atacar el dulce reino por un problema familiar, deben resolverlo los 2 juntos como hermanos.

RFI: - Jake ya no me considera su hermano (suspiro), mañana voy a devolverle la espada de la familia, tu sabes la espada de sangre de demonio.

DP: - Jake de verdad dijo eso, pero lo de la espada puedes posponerlo un tiempo espera la disculpa, si no te la da me entregas a mi la espada, que piensas?

RFI: - Muy bien, esperare la semana y te daré la espada si no obtengo la disculpa. Espera para que cenes y pases la noche aquí en el reino helado, le diré a gunter que te prepare una habitación, te parece?

DP: - Que dirá tu esposa?

RFI: - Eso lo hablare con ella durante la cena.

Llego la cena y gunter preparo unos deliciosos espaguetis con queso, pan y jugo de naranja.

RFI: - Amor, espero que no te moleste que la dulce princesa pase aquí la noche, como veras ya es demasiado tarde y seria peligroso para ella irse a esta hora, el reino helado es peligroso en la noche y bien lo sabes.

RIH: - No tengo problema, pero por que no dices que es peligroso?

RFI: - Los goleen y titanes de hielo se ponen a jugar a las luchas y aterrorizan a las personas que por hay pasan, o quieres que ella termine muerta?

RIH: - Bien, pero que no nos moleste durante el 15.

RFI: - Mi reina no creo que sea necesario mencionar eso a una visita.

RIH: - Cierto, perdón.

Después de la noche, la dulce princesa se fue a su reino, y converso con arcoíris.

DP: - Amiga tenemos un problema, si jake no se traga su orgullo y se disculpa con finn.

En una semana finn comenzara a atacar los alrededores de tu casa y los del dulce reino.

ARCO: -내가 그를 설득 하려고 하지만 있다는 자부심으로 쉽지 않을 것 이다 (tratare de convencerlo pero no será fácil con el orgullo que tiene).

DP: - Debes tratar, si no finn atacara y me entregara la espada de sangre de demonio de la familia.

Con eso arcoíris se fue preocupada.

Al llegar a casa encontró a jake jugando con sus 3 hijos, lo llamo aparte y hablo con el.

ARCO: -제이크 핀 또는 우리 집 주변과 그 달콤한 영역 공격 사과 해야 하 고 일주일에 달콤한 공주 칼의 악마 피를 제공 한다 (jake debes disculparte con finn o el atacara los alrededores de nuestra casa y los del dulce reino, y le entregara la espada de sangre de demonio a la dulce princesa en una semana).

Jake: - Que él le daré que a la dulce princesa si no me disculpo, (gruñido), que haga lo que quiera.

2 días antes de terminar la semana le llega mentita a ver a finn con un mensaje.

ME: - Rey helado Finn, la dulce princesa solicita su presencia en el gran salón, para una reunión entre los reinos de Ooo.

RFI: - Iré en este momento.

ME: - Con su permiso, me retiro.

RFI: - Amor, iré al dulce reino a una reunión, me acompañas?

RIH: - No prefiero quedarme aquí.

Al llegar al dulce reino, finn entra en el gran salón y busca su respectivo asiento.

DP: - Reyes de Ooo, se esta realizando esta reunión, por que el sello que mantenía encarcelado al LICH, se ha roto.

RF: - Pensé que finn el humano y jake el perro, lo habían sellado?

RFI: - Eso hicimos, pero para hacerlo tuvimos que jurar que estaríamos unidos y juntos por siempre, de lo contrario el sello se rompería, con los eventos actuales entre ambos estamos mas separados que nunca.

Jake: - Eso es tu culpa rey helado por aceptar esa corona y hacerme ver como el villano del cuento.

DP: - Ya esta bien, todo lo que he escullado por este problema me a demostrado que es mas tu culpa jake, no voy a desviar el problema del LICH por tu culpa. Como lo detendremos si solo finn, y jake juntos como hermanos felices pueden detenerlo.

RFI: - Eso de hermanos felices termino hace mucho pregúntenle a arcoíris la razón. Hay que detener al LICH, sin contar con esa unión, ya que es el orgullo de jake que causo este problema.

DP: - Rey helado si sigues saliendo con asuntos familiares tendré que pedirte que te vallas, dijo molesta.

RFI: - OK, dejémoslo así, lo dijo mientras se abrazaba así mismo, con molestia entre los ojos.

RF: - Debemos unirnos en una querrá contra el LICH.

RFI: - Siempre con violencia cierto, si debemos hacerle querrá al LICH, pero en las querrás salen inocentes lastimados o muertos.

RF: - Los sacrificios deben hacerse.

DP: - Estoy de acuerdo con el rey helado, arriesgué de ese modo a los soldados de su reino, pero no arriesgare a los civiles de Ooo, solo por una querrá que tal vez no ganemos.

Marcy: - podemos enviarlo a la nocheosfera.

DP: - EL LICH es demasiado peligroso, no crees que podría arrebatarle la nocheosfera a tu padre y enviar a todas esas criaturas aquí?

Marcy: - Cierto, entonces que es lo que haremos?

RFI: - Marcy, aparte de portales a la nocheosfera, puedes abrir portales a otros mundos?

Marcy: - Si, mi bajo hacha puede abrir portales a mundos en ruinas y todo eso.

RFI: - Podemos enviar al LICH a uno de esos mundo, tal vez así nos desarenos de el para siempre.

DP: - Es una buena idea, pero como lo haremos rey helado?

RFI: - Si jake esta dispuesto a pelear a mi lado de nuevo, yo puedo congelarlo, mientras él lo aprieta lo "catapulta" a ese otro mundo.

DP: - Que opinas jake?

Jake: - Es por el futuro de Ooo y quiero un mundo seguro para mis hijo, de acuerdo.

DP: - Esta reunión acaba de finalizar, todos pueden retirarse, menos ustedes rey helado y jake.

Ambos: - quieres que me quede en la misma habitación con él.

DP: - Esperen un momento aquí. La dulce princesa junto con arcoíris se retiran del salón, sierran las puertas con seguro y colocan algunas cosas para que jake no pueda salir usando sus poderes.

RFI: - Princesa déjeme salir, no me deje aquí con este perro rabioso.

Jake: - Amor sácame no me dejes con este demente.

DP: - Ninguno de los 2 saldrá hasta que resuelvan sus asuntos familiares.

Lo primero que hicieron finn y jake fue ponerse a pelear a golpes y con insultos. Después de que se cansaron les dio hambre y se tiraron al suelo para descansar un poco.

RFI: - Jake, hermano todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir "lo ciento finn, lamento haber faltado a tus eventos importantes, haber insultado a tu esposa y haberte humillado", solo así saldremos de aquí, ya sea que los sientas o no.

Jake: - De acuerdo finn, lamento haber faltado a tu coronación, al entierro del rey Simón y a tu boda, haberle dicho a tu esposa AMENAZA y humillado ante ella y mi familia.

Al escuchar eso la dulce princesa, abrió las puertas de salón y ambos hermanos salieron de este.

DP: - Te costaba mucho decir eso jake.

Jake: - Si princesa, pero era la única forma de salir de ese horrible salón.

RFI: - Con su permiso debo retirarme mi esposa debe estar furiosa y no les gustaría verla así.

Dicho esto finn se retira de dulce reino. Una vez en el reino helado.

La reina flama helada (como comenzó a llamarse la princesa flama después de la boda, con finn).

RIH: - Fiiiiinn, que hora es esta para llegar? Dijo molesta y convertida en un titán de fuego (la corona impedía que el titán de fuego sufriera daños en el hielo).

RFI: - Espera corazón, tengo una buena razón, la chiclosa me mantuvo encerrado en un salón vacío con jake para arreglar el problema entre nosotros.

Y finn le conto toda la reunión a su esposa.

RIH: - Esto es serio debemos estar listos entonces.

Los reinos de Ooo se prepararon para apoyar a sus héroes finn y jake.

El rey helado Finn, Jake el perro y Marceline la Reina Vampiro, se fueron donde unos topos informaron que estaba el escondite del LICH.

El escondite del LICH se encontraba en la isla de las 3 colinas, pero para llegar a la isla primero tienen que matar a un kraken que sirve al LICH.

Tomaron un barco de vela llamado carraca y se dirigieron hacia la isla de las 3 colinas, los acompaño la dulce princesa quien fue la capitana de la embarcación.

Durante la noche mientras La dulce princesa, rey helado finn, descansaban, marceline y jake tomaban el mando del barco y navegaban con rumbo a la isla.

A los 3 días de navegación, nuestros héroes, pudieron escullar algo a lo lejos.

RFI: - Capitana, se escucho como algo rompiéndose a lo lejos.

Jake: - Si hermano también yo lo esculle, crees que sea el kraken?

DP: - No lo sabemos, es lo suficientemente tarde como para que marcy este aquí despiértenla.

El rey finn se dirigió a la habitación de marcy y la despertó.

RFI: - Marcy necesitamos tu ayuda.

Marceline al escuchar al rey tan nervioso se levanto y salió con el.

DP: - Marceline necesito que vueles un poco alto y nos dices que es lo que ves a lo lejos.

MARCY: - Si capitana.

Marceline alzo el vuelo y observo a una especie de pulpo gigante rompiendo barcos de vela, se asusto al ver que el pulpo los había visto y se dirigía hacia ellos.

MARCY: - Capitana, capitana, tenemos al kraken dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, nos logro ver después de destruir 4 barcos de vela dijo asustada.

DP: - O no, que opinas que debemos hacer rey helado?

RFI: - No lo se, déjame pensar, Mmm.

Jake: - Piensa rápido hermanito por que aquí viene y es gigantesco, dijo gritando de miedo.

RFI: - Ya lo se podemos…

Finn no termino de hablar ya que escucho unos cañones sonando cerca de ellos, los cuatro voltearon y se alegraron al ver un barco de vela grande y armado llamado "Navío".

Al observarlo, marceline decidió arribar al enorme barco y se sorprendió al ver que todos los miembros eran seres de fuego, solicito hablar con el capitán.

MARY: - Soy Marceline Abadeer, solicito hablar con su capitán.

Un oficial de cubierta fue a llamar al capitán.

RF: - Si, señora en que la ayudo?

MARCY: - Señora, mas respeto, yo soy señorita, en todo caso mi capitana quiere hablar con usted sobre el pulpo al que le disparan.

EL capitán con un escudo protector el rey flama fue con marcy al barco de nuestros héroes.

RFI: - Rey flama?, es usted el capitán del barco supongo.

RF: - Hola finn, espero que mi hija este bien, bueno me llamaron para discutir sobre el monstruo que nos ataca.

DP: - Si, rey flama supongo que sabe usted el nombre del monstruo?

RF: - No, y honestamente no me importa supongo que lo importante es matarlo o no?

Jake: - Cierto princesa eso es lo importante matar a ese kraken, marcy no informo que destruyo 4 barcos de vela.

RFI: - Rey flama supongo que puedo usar mi poderes helados para ayudar a destruirlo, por que al parecer sus cañones no están siendo muy efectivos.

Al escuchar eso el rey flama se molesto mucho, se calmo cuando escullo a un oficial.

OF: - Señor los coñones no están siendo efectivos, le grito nervioso.

RF: - Dulce princesa hasta donde se usted es la capitana?

DP: - Cierto rey.

RF: - Podemos unir nuestros cañones para matarlo.

Jake: - Lo siento rey flama, no tenemos cañones, lo único que tenemos como defensa son los poderes helados del rey helado, mis poderes, y los de marceline.

RF: - Vinieron a una querrá sin cañones, ni municiones, ustedes pueden darse por muertos, JAJAJA ríe malvadamente.

RFI: - Rey flama podrá ser el padre de mi esposa, pero no debe subestimarme por eso, dijo molesto y con cara de pocos amigos.

RF: - Como te atreves.

Iba a golpearlo, cuando se escullo un estruendo, y se oye al oficial gritar desesperado.

OF: - Señor ese pulpo golpeo el babor del barco, esta demasiado cerca para darle con los cañones, si lo intentamos podríamos arriesgarnos a hundir el barco.

RF: - Necesitamos ayuda para protegernos, dile a los miembros que cojan sus espadas y le corten unos cuantos tentáculos a ese pulpo.

OF: - Señor los marinos aparte de estar siendo devorados por esa criatura, también están muertos de miedo casi hemos perdido a la cuarta parte.

RF: - Muy bien princesa usted tiene fama de ser muy sabia, tiene alguna idea.

DP: - Mmm, rey helado puede congelar al kraken el tiempo suficiente como para que la embarcación del rey flama se aleje y lo destruya con sus cañones?

RFI: - Usando una buena parte de mis poderes solo le puedo dar 5 minutos.

RF: - Con eso es suficiente, andando.

Los reyes helado y flama regresaron a la embarcación del rey flama y el rey helado comenzó con su parte.

RFI: - LE lanzare enormes rayos de hielo para congelarlo, recuerde solo tiene 5 minutos para ponerse a una distancia prudente para disparar con suerte los disparos lo destruirán antes de descongelarse.

MARCY: - He venido a ayudar si los cañones no funcionan o no dan la vuelta a tiempo, yo lo puedo mandar a la nocheosfera.

RFI: - El kraken, no es demasiado peligroso para la nocheosfera?

Jake: - Tal vez marcy pueda abrir un portal a otro mundo como haremos con el LICH, manden al kraken por el?

RF: - Tu perro como llegaste aquí?

Jake: - Use mis poderes para estirarme y lograr llegar.

RFI: - Si le parece rey flama podríamos contar con eso como plan B?

RF: - Muy bien. Comenzaremos en el mismo momento en que mandes el primer rayo ya que supongo que de uno no lo podrás hacer.

El rey helado se levanto en los aires junto con marceline y se preparo para lanzar rayos helados, el rey flama comenzó a dar órdenes.

RF: - Piloto comience a dar vuelta al barco por estribor.

PI: - Si señor. El piloto comenzó a dar la vuelta al barco, y finn comenzó a disparar sus rayos helados, mientras marcy cortaba todos los tentáculos que podía.

Jake se coloco al mismo tamaño del kraken y con el puño derecho gigante que hiso comenzó a golpearlo.

Estando congelado, la embarcación del rey flama estaba lo suficiente mente lejos para dispararle, el rey flama le dio aviso de que comenzaría el fuego.

RF: - Rey helado, perro, vampira, comenzaremos el fuego en 10 segundos retírense, finn mejoro el congelamiento con un súper rayo que lanzo y apenas se pudo retirar con ayuda de jake.

RFI: - Gracias hermano.

Jake: - No es nada hermanito.

Se escullaron todos lo cañones sonando por filas, la primera fila disparo, la segunda fila después mientras la primera recargaba, en ese plan estuvieron hasta que finalmente el kraken grito de dolor y se partió en pedazos muriendo.

Hubo pérdidas como en toda batalla, casi pierden al rey helado si no hubiera sido por su hermano jake, el rey flama perdió poco más de la cuarta parte de su tripulación.

Ambas naves tuvieron que detenerse en una isla para hacer reparaciones y reforzar un poco ambas naves.

Tiempo después prosiguieron su camino hacia la isla donde se encontraba el LICH.

Tuvieron que enfrentar otros monstruos menores, pero no fueron problema para nuestros héroes y sus aliados.

Una vez que llegaron a la isla lo topos los estaban esperando, finn el rey helado se sorprendió al ver que eran 3, él pensó que solo seria uno.

Dulce princesa dijeron los topos al mismo tiempo.

DP: - Chicos ellos son las criaturas de esta isla, por una petición mía se convirtieron en sirvientes del LICH, y me comunicaron el lugar exacto donde esta.

TO1: - EL LICH, se encuentra en una cueva.

TO2: - La cueva esta en la segunda colina.

TO3: - Nosotros solo podemos acompañarlos a la entrada de la cueva.

Entonces los 3 topos y nuestros héroes comenzaron a caminar hacia la segunda cueva, el rey flama los seguía de cerca para poder vigilar el terreno y no toparse con sorpresas.

TO1: - Esta es la entrada de la cueva en la segunda colina.

Los 3 TO: - Buena suerte.

El rey flama tomo la palabra.

RF: - Chicos sugiero que un poco de nuestro grupo se quede en la superficie por si hay problemas.

DP: - Buena idea rey flama, por supuesto usted entrara con nosotros por ayudarnos con el kraken.

RFI: - Yo entrare también yo puse de mi parte en lo del kraken recuerdan.

Jake: - Claro que tienes que entrar hermanito, ambos somos los que mas posibilidades tenemos de derrotar al LICH, como la ultima vez, recuerdas?

MARCY: - Yo también entro el la oscuridad veo mejor y me necesitan para abrirles el portal.

DP: - Yo me quedare en la superficie con la mitad de sus hombres, que le parece rey flama?

RF: - Me parece buena idea princesa, supongo que usted es la mas débil de todos.

RFI: - No debes llamar débil a la dulce princesa fue ella la que dijo como podíamos reforzar los barcos recuerda y es el celebro entre nosotros.

RF: - Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo hablare con mis hombres para que la mitad se quede con usted dulce princesa y obedezcan sus ordenes.

El rey flama fue aparte con sus hombres y se llevo con el a sus mejores hombres y dejo al resto con la dulce princesa.

El rey flama con sus hombres y nuestros héroes entraron en la cueva del LICH fueron a la parte mas profunda de esta, no encontraron nada, sin embargo siguieron buscando mas, hasta que llegaron a las ruinas de lo que parecía una ciudad antigua (parecida a la babilonia antigua), el grupo se separo para buscar, el rey helado fue acompañado por jake el perro, marceline fue acompañada por el rey flama y así se dividieron de 2 en 2.

RFI: - Cuando encuentren al LICH o algún monstruo, manden a un compañero par dar aviso, mientras el otro lo enfrenta, le parece rey flama.

RF: - Estoy de acuerdo con usted rey helado.

Mientras el rey flama y marceline mataban algunos monstruos o los enviaban a la nocheosfera,

Finn y Jake iban hablando durante el camino.

Jake: - Finn hermano admito que antes de empezar aun estaba molesto, pero al ver el numero de veces que me as salvado en este viaje, supe que tenias toda la razón, yo te debo 5 disculpas.

RFI: - Jake no se si es momento de discutir esto.

Jake: - Es el momento indicado, ya que tal vez no salimos vivos de esta misión.

RFI: - En ese caso tienes razón, soy todo oídos, pero no seas pesimista, solo los pesimistas son los que no tienen esperanza, si eso sucede nos llevaremos al LICH con nosotros al otro mundo.

Jake: - Finn me disculpo por no asistir a tu coronación, ni al entierro del rey Simón, ni a tu boda, también por humillarte en la cena que hiciste en mi honor, y también por llamar a tu esposa AMENAZA, no estuvo bien me deje comer por el orgullo, Y si saldremos de aquí vivos no muertos.

RFI: - Ese es el animo que necesitamos, hermano, finn le ofreció la mano a jake que la rechazo con un abrazo.

Finalmente fueron finn y jake quienes se toparon con el LICH, jake fue a dar aviso al rey flama y marceline quienes dieron aviso al resto del grupo , cuando llegaron vieron a finn peleando solo contra el LICH, este esquivaba los ataques con sus poderes helados, el rey flama decidió unirse a la pelea con sus poderes de fuego.

Los reyes se detuvieron para descansar y dejar a los soldados peleando contra el LICH, casi todos los soldados murieron en esa batalla, marceline y jake entraron en acción usando sus poderes de vampiro y estirada.

Los soldados que quedaron de la batalla, de pura suerte encontraron 3 cañones y unas cuantas bolas de acero, mientras se preguntaban como llegaron hay, cargaron, mientras uno de los soldados se acercó al rey helado y le dijo si podía congelar al LICH por unos segundos mientras le disparaban.

Finn fue con su grupo y les conto el plan de los soldados.

RF: - Los soldados lo pensaron bien hagamos el plan de ellos entonces, decía el rey mientras peleaba.

Jake: - Hermanito solo tienen una oportunidad, así que congelaro bien y as el hielo lo mas fuerte posible pero un poco débil para que la bala le de.

RFI: - De acuerdo hermano, marcy ayuda a los soldados a recargar por si ocupamos otro tiro, como vampira tienes súper velocidad.

Marcy: - Muy bien su majestad.

Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones y comenzaron con el plan.

Para impedir que el LICH casi no se moviera lo atacaba con fuego, se detuvo al notar que finn estaba preparado, su turno rey helado, dijo el rey flama.

Rey helado puso los ojos más blancos posible y le lanzo al LICH el rayo mas grande que pudo, congelándolo por completo.

Los soldados aprovecharon ese momento y dispararon. PA, se escullo el estruendo mientras golpearon al LICH, pero el disparo no lo mato solo lo debilito gravemente, marceline se puso a recargar nuevamente el cañón.

De todos lo soldados que le quedaron al rey flama, los 3 que operaban los cañones fueron muertos por el LICH, los demás que eran 97 soldados se mantenían escondidos esperando órdenes del rey flama.

RF: - Necesito 3 soldados…

No termino de hablar el rey cuando una flecha salió volando impactando en el pecho del LICH y explotando en su interior.

Ambos reyes, flama y helado estaban sorprendidos y dudosos. ¿Quién disparo la flecha?

Cuando se dieron cuenta escullaron a una chica dando órdenes.

¿?: - Arqueros, preparen flechas criogénicas, apunten al monstruo, FUEGO!

Los arqueros salieron a la vista y dispararon flechas al LICH, en las partes que le dieron quedaron congeladas, en ese momento la arquera se descubrió, ya que tenia una capa que le cubría el rostro.

Finn la reconoció al instante y se acercó a hablarle.

RFI: - Princesa ámbar?

PA: - Rey helado soy yo, mi pequeña embarcación los observo de lejos y el vigía me informó que entraron en esta cueva y yo junto con mis 1000 hombres, entramos detrás de ustedes.

RFI: - Supongo que viste a la dulce princesa en las afueras de la cueva, cierto?

PA: - Cierto ella, y unos soldados aparentemente de fuego, estaban luchando contra varios monstruos, le deje a la mitad de mis arqueros y traje al resto conmigo, en este momento están rodeando en circulo al LICH, manteniéndose lo suficientemente escondidos para que el no los note, solo tengo a los 20 que están conmigo.

RFI: - Me gusto eso flechas criogénicas y explosivas.

PA: - Fueron mi idea.

Jake: - Hermano, lamento interrumpirte en tu "reunión", pero necesitamos ayuda en la batalla, la recuerdas?

RFI: - Cierto, jake, que es lo que hemos logrado, decía mientras lanzaba rayos asía el LICH.

El rey helado salió corriendo a auxiliar a marceline que estaba demasiado cansada mientras peleaba sola con el LICH, el rey flama por su parte estaba descansando por el agotamiento que le provoco una pelea contra el LICH, el rey helado comenzó a lanzarle rayos helados al LICH para que marceline pudiera buscar una sombra, ya que el sol estaba casi apareciendo por completo, y con el sol marceline no podía ser de mucha ayuda.

Marceline encontró una pequeña grieta donde pudo esconderse bien y podía ayudar un poco, llamo a la princesa ámbar, la cual asistió en el acto.

Marcy: - Princesa ámbar, venga un momento?

PA: - Si, en que te sirvo marcy.

Marcy: - Mira llama a 4 soldados y trae a 4 de tus arqueros y tráelos aquí junto con los cañones.

PA: - Muy bien…

Mientras la princesa ámbar hacia eso jake y su hermano, luchaban ferozmente contra el LICH.

RFI: - Jake, hermano golpéalo, mientras yo lo congelo.

Jake: - Ok bro.

El rey helado se preparo y lanzo el rayo más grande que pudo. El rayo tubo un impacto directo en el LICH. Jake aprovecho y comenzó a golpear al LICH, mientras era ayudado por el rey flama que se recupero de su "derrota".

Durante el tiempo que Finn llevaba siendo el rey del reino helado, logro aprender una técnica que le permitía localizar al enemigo donde estuviera aun que este sea invisible, y poder predecir sus movimientos y el instante en que el enemigo lo intentara golpear.

Cuando todos nuestros héroes estuvieron cansados solo el rey helado y los arqueros de la princesa ámbar, eran los que seguían luchando. Llego el atardecer y la luz era lo suficientemente débil como para que marceline pudiera salir.

Marcy: - Finn, pongamos en marcha el plan original.

RFI: - Me parece bien marcy. Decía mientras lograba esquivar con facilidad los ataques del LICH.

El rey helado se preparo y le lanzo al LICH un enorme rayo que lo congelo por completo, pero comenzó a derretirse, marceline aprovecho el momento y abrió el portal al otro lado del universo, se aseguro que el portal condujera a ningún mundo y asegurarse de que el LICH se quedara vagando por el espacio.

Marcy: - Finn lánzalo por este portal.

RFI: - Si marcy, finn se acercó y lanzó al LICH con mucha violencia al portal.

Pero el LICH se sostuvo de los bordes de este, impidiendo que se terminara de caer.

El LICH estaba apunto de salir del portal cuando un rayo y una flecha le cayeron enzima el rayo ocasiono que el LICH se congelara y la flecha al impactar con el hielo exploto.

El LICH termino de caer, pero a cierta distancia comenzó a avanzar hacia el portal, con la velocidad de un rayo marceline cerró el portal.

Así nuestros héroes detuvieron al LICH y regresaron a la superficie con la cuarta parte de los soldados y arqueros que entraron, al salir a la luz marceline tuvo que ponerse una de las armaduras de uno de los soldados caídos, ya que el sol quemaba.

Todos regresaron muy agotados al dulce reino donde la dulce princesa realizo una fiesta en honor a nuestros héroes y los soldados caídos en batalla, para ellos los reinos duce, fuego, helado, y joya realizaron estatuas en sus memorias.

En el reino helado, el rey helado finn realizo una cena en honor a su reconciliación con jake.

RFI: - Mi reina, cuñada y sobrinos, estamos aquí por que en este día celebramos la reconciliación entre mi hermano jake y yo, ambos no colocamos nuevamente en nuestras listas familiares.

Todos esperaban que a jake se lo comiera el orgullo y humillara a finn como la última vez, pero no sucedió, el también pidió la palabra.

Jake: - Hermano, he sido un idiota al dejar que el orgullo se me subiera a la cabeza, lamento yo haber faltado a tu coronación, haber faltado al entierro del rey Simón y haber faltado a tu boda con la princesa es decir con la reina flama helada, por haber llamado a tu esposa AMENAZA y haberte humillado en la ultima cena que realizaste en mi honor, realmente fui un verdadero idiota y pido el perdón de ti y tu familia, le pediré mañana a la dulce princesa que te devuelva la espada de la familia.

Entonces toda la familia ceno junta y en paz.

Como jake lo prometió en la mañana la dulce princesa le devolvió a finn la espada de la familia (la espada de sangre de demonio), y ella junto con la reina helada comenzaron a ser buenas amigas.

Un día después de realizar el 15, rey helado tubo que llamar al medico rápidamente.

RFI: - Medico necesito que venga al reino helado, es mi esposa.

Al llegar el medico le realizo a la reina un chequeo medico y unos cuantos minutos después salió diciendo.

MH: - Felicidades rey va a ser padre, su esposa esta embarazada.

9 meses después la reina tuvo una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Fionna.

RFI: - Fionna, que el cielo se ampare de todo aquel que te haga enojar.

**FIN**


End file.
